The Stories of Happiness
by Fearmortali
Summary: I've heard of RWBY Pairing Week so I decided I might as well add a bit of yuri-related stories only to this week. First pairing is a little ladybug, and finishing off should be the original White Rose and Bumblebee. I will also hopefully add a another chapter just to get 7 in. Multiple-AUs, YURI only, fluff, will keep this PG-13 as best as I can.
1. Day 1

The Ladybugs of Eden

**Me: 2****nd**** day of RWBY Pairing Week… Whatever that is….**

**Yang: I'm pretty sure it means a whole week dedicated to RWBY pairs….**

**Me: Whatever, this is a YURI-Only story so don't expect any Hetero or yoai (Yaoi?) stories… Well besides hinted ones.**

**Blake: Yeah we kind of…. Don't really like them….**

**Me: Not saying that being a either of the two is bad or anything or I'll hate your guts even though we never met…. Maybe…**

**Blake: Anyways, he owns nothing… and Today's pairing? Ladybug which is Ruby and I…. A little idea Fear came up with when he/she was at high school and an ex of Fear's gave them a birthday present at school. Or something…**

It was never known of how the name Garden of Eden came to Beacon High's garden. Even though some students have said it was because a couple would always stroll to that garden and enjoy its silence and beauty, others have said it was because a couple was found almost having "relations" deemed too inappropriate there. But even as the legend continues to be changed and re-worded, one legend stands out amongst them all that is, a special one. This is the legend known only to a group of girls. Two in a relationship with each other. The other? Who knows?

***Beacon High's garden of "Eden" March 30, 2015**

Blake Belladonna had just left her 3rd class for the day, the cat faunas had grabbed her lunch from her locker, a tuna sandwich oddly enough, and headed for the garden awaiting her girlfriend. Today was her birthday, awaiting for the date that was forthcoming tonight, Blake could hide the excitement but to herself, she couldn't wait to see that red and black runner she fell in love with. Blake walked silently through the halls looking for the school's garden. Music in her ears to drone out the world around her as she walked, turning the corner that lead to the garden entrance, she spotted a sight that she swore had to be impossible to believe, _What's Ruby holding an umbrella for…? _She looked at the slightly shorter girl who seemed to let the sun resonate her beauty towards Blake. She had noticed the girl for once had decided on dressing up in a red spotted sun dress, _I guess someone was waiting for me. _Blake made her way towards the girl wondering on what to say, _hey ladybug, looking for your flower? That sounds stupid…._

After slowing down even more with her steps she couldn't think of anything else, "H-Hey ladybug… Looking for your… Flower..?" Ruby turned towards her girlfriend, "No, because I believe she arrived right on time… Happy birthday Blake…" Ruby sashayed over to Blake and tried to stand on her tippy toes to kiss Blake on the cheek, "I guess you're wondering why I dressed up in this besides to get your attention…" Blake didn't really think about it until now, "Well, yes, it's not like you'd dress up like this every day, I mean when we talked about marriage you did say, and I quote, "I'll even wear a pair of jogging pants to the wedding day just to embarrass you."" She saw the blood rush to the petite girl's cheeks, "O-Okay, I was only joking about that but still. Do you want your present now? Or later?" Ruby folded up the umbrella and let it hang from her right arm, "Well, how about you lead me to wherever you wanted to, considering you waited for me here."

Ruby nodded and grabbed Blake's free hand that wasn't holding her lunch bag, "Get ready to run then." Without another word Ruby started to run yanking Blake who luckily caught herself from falling, "Hold on Ruby! We're not supposed to run here!" Ruby drowned out Blake's voice as she led her to a certain spot that the smaller girl had been dying to show the tall one.

Blake watched as the flowers blurred by as she tried her best to keep up with the runner, she then started to notice they didn't take the usual route to their special place but a different route altogether, it seemed to bring them somehow deeper into the gardens while still seeming to be close to the school grounds. It didn't take long before Ruby had slowed down letting Blake catch her breath, panting she spoke up, "Ruby… Next time… Let's just walk…" As Blake caught her breath she looked around, "Hey, this isn't our usual place… Where are we?"

Ruby smirked as she explained, "We're actually a bit deeper into the gardens than usual, remember how I had to go to the bathroom a week ago? I actually took a wrong turn after leaving the bathroom and ended up finding this spot." Blake looked at the flowers near-by, "Roses of different colors… Who knew…?" Blake looked at the rainbow of roses, "Some of these look artificially made." Ruby looked at the flowers with Blake, "Yes, but it seems even if they are fake, they still will act as lively as they can." Ruby turned to face Blake in front of the roses, "But… Even as much as you think that. It seems that even the ladybugs love them just as if they were real too…" Blake turned to face Ruby as the small girl continued, "Yeah…." Ruby had started to lean into Blake, puckering her lips, "Happy birthday kitten..." Blake had leaned into the Ruby's lips as they kissed each other while the world around them continued.

To them, it seemed they had found out why the garden was called, "The Garden of Eden" but to them. It wasn't just a "garden" they had discovered. They had sealed another chapter in their relationship, awaiting for the next chapter to begin. And even though they we're scared of what challenges they might face, just for once, those two found their heaven and claimed it for their own temporarily before returning to Earth. As it was, after they had separated from the kiss. They ate their lunch in silence still enjoying those beautiful roses, which is before they had noticed a single black and red rose stood in front of this rainbow, as if it was adding another rose to the bush. _A ladybug rose… _It took both of their will power to try and not pluck it from its heaven. But as to take a picture and save it for their album. As so the legend of the garden continues, for many generations to continue.

**Me: Well, how about that?**

**Blake: Fluffy but just as lively enough?**

**Me: Yep! Well I don't know how lively it could be without added a Yangarang attack.**

**Yang: HEY! I RESENT THAT!**

**Me: Well tomorrow I feel like visiting a certain bunny and fashion designer… Who know what'll happen tomorrow. This is Fearmortali signing off, stay tuned for RWBY Pairing Week Day 3!**


	2. Day 2

Chapter 2: Constellations

**Me: I said there'd be Crosshares, might as well make it true!**

**Velvet: Wow…. This place looks nice Fear…**

**Coco: Could use some more wall decor…**

**Me: Whatever… Your rooms are down the hall to the right, *throws a key at Velvet* Room 208 *throws a key at Coco* Room 209. Kitchen is over there… Anyways I own nothing!**

**Coco: Wait wha-**

***Team CFVY's dorm, March 31, 2015 1847 hours**

Coco had just finished cleaning out her chain-gun of Grimm refuse and couldn't help but look over at her rabbit faunas girlfriend, Velvet who was currently reading a book to herself, _Paper Wings huh? I didn't know my little bunny was into that… _They had secretly dated for as long as they could remember, but tonight the fashionista wanted to do something for her shy girlfriend, "Hey Velvet…" Coco had gotten up from her seat and sashayed her way over to the girl who squeaked and rushed to hide her book, "Y-y-y-Yeah, Coco?" Velvet laughed slightly, "It's okay, I like the author too. Although they could use a bit more work on the story. I mean the ending was so clichéd. Whoever this Onyx is could probably take a couple lessons from Shakespearian or Mortyama."

Coco took a seat on the foot of the Velvet's bed and stared at the girl, "But anyways, 'GrimmWars: Episode IV the Dust Storms' is showing at the movie theatre downtown tonight, want to see it?" Velvet rolled her eyes, "Are you paying like old times?" Coco laughed and the rabbit girl tossed a pillow at her and laughed along, catching it Coco put the pillow on her lap and asked again, "Well my little rabbit? Will you?" Velvet slightly blushed at the little nickname that Coco had given her finally fussing up after a bit of teasing the rabbit girl finally agreed on it."

***Downtown Vale, 2035 hours**

The couple had gotten themselves dressed and took the first airship into Vale, looking at the clear night-sky, the girls couldn't help but feel free from the stress of school as they walked around town in search of the theatre. Coco pulled out her scroll and looked up the time, "Crud, movie's already started… Next showing is the same time that the airships stop for the night…" Velvet sighed, "Well… We could always just walk around and grab a bite. I'm sure Fox and Yatsuhashi would think you needed to grab some new clothes and dragged me along." Coco laughed, "I'm still wondering I came off like that to them. I mean sure I like wearing the latest clothes but, I like feeling comfy too." Velvet couldn't help but giggle, "Well you were wearing that scarf and beret of yours." Coco stopped walking and stared at her girlfriend, "I doubt you can pull off a scarf and beret like me." Velvet couldn't help but laugh a bit at the way Coco had reacted, "You're acting like a child… I swear…" She held out her hand to Coco who hesitantly grabbed it as they went back to walking.

They made their way to a small little restaurant and had a calming dinner. Finishing off the night, the couple had decided to walk into a park and enjoyed the calming atmosphere of cool, soft breeze. Velvet couldn't help but stare again at Coco's eyes, "You know… You always seem to hide those eyes behinds shades… I don't get it…" Coco sighed, "Well… I honestly don't know how everyone would react to these two colors…" Velvet looked into the pink and brown pupils as Coco continued, "I'm just scared… I mean whenever I forgot my shades back in Morigan, everyone seemed to either laugh to themselves or would poke fun at me. Well that is until they ended up with a broken arm or black eye…" Velvet mustered up all of her strength to cup her partner's cheek, "Well it doesn't matter to me… I only see the two of us being together…"

Velvet had leaned into Coco's face, puckering her lips, Coco soon followed as they joined lips together, Velvet had parted her mouth slightly to allow Coco's tongue to enter as it tried to battle for dominance. They kept at it for what seemed like hours before separating to catch their breath. At that time, Coco had pulled out her script, "hey, the last airship leaves in about half an hour. Come on, we should be able to make it in 10-15 minutes if we run." She slipped the script into her pocket and stood in front of Velvet, "Would you carry me then? I'm kind of tired…"

***Vale Airship Port, 2110 Hours**

Coco had reluctantly carried Velvet on her back and ran as fast as she could towards the airship to Beacon. Barely making it just in time, Coco had found two seats for the both of them and laid Velvet to her right. Coco pulled out her scroll to message Fox about where they had been as she suddenly felt a warm breath on her neck. Turning her head slightly, she came to the sight of Velvet leaning towards her and breathing calmly onto her neck, _I guess even the rabbits love to cuddle when they don't mate like crazy… _She chuckled softly to herself and put an arm around her girlfriend and held her closer all the way home…

**Me: Well, I swear I couldn't keep up to the kind of writing unlike the last chapter because I barely made today. It might seem like tomorrow for some of you eastern readers but for me it's nearing 12 AM on Pacific. Also for those just joining me. I'm holding a contest on my profile page for you artists.**

**Blake: *talking on the phone* No, I will not do that. Okay fine… Only if you can at least keep it a secret from Yang. Otherwise I will kill you. Got it!?**

**Me: I think that leaves a little hint towards tomorrow chapter… And I think that also proves this may or may not become mature. So watch out! Fearmortali signing off, peace.**


	3. Day 3

Chapter 3: Banana Pancakes

**Me: Soooo I have never, not in my time here have I seen something like this…**

**Blake: *wearing some sort of pancake costume* Just shut up and get along with the story before Yang gets home….**

**Nora: But you look sooo yummy!**

**Me: I own nothing but that costume…. Hehehehehe….**

***The Island of Okasi, June 26, 2015**

It was summer throughout Remnant and Teams RWBY and JNPR decided to take a vacation at a small island that Ruby and Yang's father had purchased but became too busy to stay there for a week. The teams arrived from a privately-chartered airship supported by their dad and looked around the scenic view. Ruby and Yang (followed by a yelling Weiss) ran towards the house to call dibs on who gets what room. Jaune, Phyrra, and Ren had already chose instead of running to the house, but to the beach instead to enjoy a good rest. Blake and Nora however….

"Okay, so why did you pack 5 bags of pancake mix instead of clothes?" Blake looked at Nora's luggage, _barely any underwear, any swimwear… Is that a sloth pajama onesie?_ She never knew why the crazy girl in pink had attracted her but it didn't matter, "Becauseeee I knew you would probably pack it for me and hide it in a different suitcase." Nora kissed her girlfriend's cheek, "And besides. You know I only pack pancake mix for vacation!" Blake rolled her eyes at the response, "Okay, so I did pack your clothes but next time. Pack your own. Would you?" Blake handed the pink girl her suitcase, "Come on, let's just hope we have a good bedroom…"

Blake and Nora walked towards the house slowly enjoying the view, well trying to from Blake's perspective as Nora constantly chattered away, _why do I love her…? _She blushed slightly remembering their first date, _Makes me wonder why I'm still into you…. _Blake knew saying that out loud would cause a great disturbance in the universe. Making their way into the house, Blake had set out to look for a room for them as Nora looked for the kitchen to stow away the pancake mix. She walked the hall knocking on each door to test for anyone, after 4 tries, Blake found the last door surprisingly close to the library to be a bedroom.

Opening the door she stepped into the medium-sized room, "jeez, it's just as big as 2 dorms at Beacon…" She looked at the elegantly decorated walls and bed, "Wow, Ruby and Yang's dad sure has class… I wonder if they're actually richer than the Schnees…." She walked over to the bed and felt how soft the sheets were, looking around again, Blake found the closet and opened it to find that it was a walk-in variant. Going inside, she placed her backpack and Nora's suitcase next to the door and opened them to set about packing away everything.

***June 27, 2015 0600 Hours**

Everyone had fallen asleep that night after the longest flight they've possibly had, Blake had gotten up early after falling asleep next to her pink-haired explosive lover, She knew Nora's birthday was today and decided on treating her with a special breakfast. Kissing the girl on the cheek, Blake crept out of bed and into the kitchen, _pancake mix and bananas…. Where did you put the pancake mix you crazed woman… _Looking through each of the shelf Blake had only found the other ingredients and utensils she would need. The only problem is, "No pancake mix… Great…"

"What about pancake mix?" As if on cue Nora stepped out with a box of her pancake mix, "I know you wanted to cook my present for me but why bother if I already have it with me…" Nora walked over to the stunned girl and kissed her on the lips, "It'd be easier if we just stayed in bed and listened to Jack Johnson for the rest of the day while everyone else enjoyed the trip…" Nora put the box onto the table next to the rest of the things and grabbed Blake's hand, "I think I know why I'm still into you…" Nora had guided Blake back to their bedroom ever so silently and took out the guitar she had packed next to the almost empty suitcase containing loose flour.

"You know, you don't have to play along right? I still like it when you just sing it." The two sat on the bed side facing the window that gave them a view of the beach and the rising sun, "Yeah but, I think I play the guitar a bit better than him." Nora began to strum the guitar meeting every chord perfectly and on-time, only once screwing up a bit she began to sing as well,

_Well can't you see that it's just morning…._

_Ain't no need to go outside._

_But baby, you hardly even notice_

_When I try to show you_

_This song is meant to keep ya_

Nora continued to sing joyously as Blake started to sing along, they stared out into the beach and enjoyed the sunrise as if it was climbing from the sea to an awakening sight. There, the two sat in peace enjoying each other as Nora stopped playing and Blake slid an arm around her lover's shoulder, _without a doubt, without a thought, I swear if I could get a picture of this moment, I'd hold it in memory of us forever… _

**Me: I know, it seems like it was a horrible plot but hey, I had to rush it again. I don't really have a plan except for tomorrow and Saturday. Also the contests are still going so get those results in… Blake how many submissions do we have?**

**Blake: *opens dusty file* None**

**Me: Well…. Crap…. Anyways, Fearmortali signing off! Peace out!**


	4. Day 4

Chapter 4: Cake Gal

**Me: Crud I didn't hint towards a pairing today… Ummm think of something quick!**

**Blake: Umm, checkerboard? Golden Rose?**

**Me: Weiss and you or Ruby and Yang…. Basic yuri or incest yuri….**

**Blake: Just go with checkerboard…**

**Me: Kay! I own nothing!**

***Beacon's Bakery November 23, 2015**

Weiss Schnee was getting ready for dinner with her taller yet more cat-like girlfriend Blake Belladonna, _I hope she's okay with this design… _Weiss had picked out a small cake with a black and white design, it was simple yet elegant just like their relationship but was different under the icing, "I'm sorry that we didn't have vanilla ma'am! Have a good day now!"

Weiss had paid for the cake and thanked them anyway, the cake was as perfect as she expected it but the only problem is that it was chocolate. It wasn't that the heiress, or ex-heiress had hated chocolate, she was just scared about her girlfriend's hatred for the divine devil's food that was so moist and sweet and she just, _no, no Weiss, you can handle this… Just wait until you get home and show it to her, if she is okay with it then you'll enjoy It, if not…. Well there's always binge-watching all of those Ruben Willams films…_

***The Belladonna and Schnee house, later that day…**

Blake had cleaned up the house because her parents had called and suddenly told her, that they'd have a sudden moment of being able to have dinner with them. Blake was happy and all for the availability of her parents being able to visit but she just sent Weiss out just to get a cake for two and now they'd have to share it with 2 more people, "Oh boy…." She collapsed in her chair only with a cup of tea to keep her going, "Okay, so kitchen, done, bathroom, done, living room, done, bedroom, done, what else needs to be cleaned…" Looking out at the front porch she saw it was still a mess from their neighbor's dog, "Front porch…. Not done…" fighting the urge to stay in her chair and rest Blake got up, broom in hand and made her way out the front door and started to madly sweep the porch clean of all of the dust and mud. She kept at it for what seemed like forever until every inch of the porch was clean, heading back inside she collapsed on the couch and fell asleep awaiting for her girlfriend to arrive.

Weiss pulled into the driveway of their little house and shut off the engine, climbing out and grabbing the cake, she locked the door and made her way to the, _freshly-cleaned porch? _There was only one person who was such a neat freak, making her way towards the front door she surprisingly found it unlocked and opened the door expecting a sight of Blake trying to clean multiple things at once, instead, she found her partner collapsed on the couch sleeping, _how cute… _She walked towards the kitchen and set the cake down, making her way back to the couch she laid down in front of Blake and cuddled with her, also exhausted from today's adventures finally letting her girlfriend's calm breath and arm lull her into a sleep-induced dream…

***Into the evening**

"Umm… Hey, guys? You awake?" Weiss fluttered her eyes open to the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna looming over them with a smile on both of their faces, jumping at the conclusion of how long she slept Weiss jumped up while also awakening Blake, "Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna! Sorry if we forgot to unlock the door for you but I guess that spare key came in handy right?" She chuckled lightly as Blake calmly got up, "Hey mom, hey dad… Wait mom, dad! Crap! What time is it?!"

"Why it would appear to be 7 o'clock in the evening, we just arrived about 15 minutes earlier and had noticed you two were asleep in the couch, it was just too calming. But your dad was hungry for food so sorry girls…" Blake's mom had smiled as she finished her answer, "Okay…. But the food was ready 15 minutes ago." Blake's mom scoffed, "I know that sweetie, I took it out and made sure Mr. Grumpy over here doesn't touch the food until you two were awoken. Anyways, I assume you two still need to get ready? Or do you want to eat now? Because I brought your favorite pie with me and I just couldn't wait to set it on the table!"

Blake looked at her mom with surprise then at Weiss, "Actually… I think we'll eat now…" With that Blake and Weiss had gotten up and followed Blake's parents into the dining table, taking their places at it, Blake's mom had gotten up and went into the kitchen and came back out with a chocolate cream filled pie, "Homemade just the way you like it with extra vanilla cream to counter the chocolate." Weiss looked at her girlfriend with a dumbfounded expression, "Wait… You love chocolate? How come when we went on a tour of that cacao factory earlier in the year you hated the samples?"

"Because princess, the only chocolate I love is the home made chocolate. Also the samples were dark chocolate… Not milk…" Blake, her mother, and father had laughed as Weiss still stared at her with shock, _that…. Blake Belladonna you are sooooo getting it tonight…_ Weiss coughed slightly and joined everyone as they all dug into the dinner, they enjoyed slight small talk and jokes from Blake's father about his new friend Tai Yang Xiao Long and his brother Qrow. They finished dinner and Blake's mother and father had left with their thanks and appreciation for the couple, leaving Blake and Weiss finally alone in their home with so much to clean up.

Before Weiss could make a dash for the bedroom Blake pulled her arm, "Hold it right there Weiss Schnee… I cleaned up the whole house just for them and now you're going to clean up the dishes tonight…" Weiss gulped at her girlfriend's newly found dominance in their relationship, "Okay…" She made her way to the dishes and began to wash them in complete silence as Blake had fallen asleep once again on the couch.

**Me: Well crap! I actually wrote something longer for once!**

**Yang: Yep… And also why the hell is Ruby dressed up like a strawberry?**

**Me: Something for Saturday….**

**Yang: Ah, anyways so how goes the chapter about Blake and me?**

**Me: Yeah… I accidentally wrote that earlier… I'm tempted on putting it up after this but I'd ruin the schedule….**

**Yang: Nope, you'd be ahead of schedule by a day. Which gives you the chance to work on the sequel?**

**Me: Okay… Maybe, just maybe I'll put it up… No promises….**


	5. Day 5

Chapter 5: Corona and Bumblebees

**Me: What a twist of Birds and the bees….**

**Yang: Yep!**

**Me: I swear I'm never making that statement again…**

**Blake: Yep… *rolls eyes***

**Me: Anyways, I own nothing..? Except the two contests going on in my bio.**

***Junior's bar, October 30, 2015 7 PM**

It was Halloween and Yang and Blake had decided to go to a club for a costume party. As they walked in Blake had noticed the staff was in fear of Yang and would slightly tense up, _whatever Yang did, I don't care. _They walked up to the bar and Yang was instantly served a drink before she had even said anything, "Thanks Bert, I'll be sure to pay whenever I get my allowance."

"Oh! N-No problem Yang!" He backed off slowly and quickly went over to another customer, "Okay… I'll ask it, what the hell did you do here to make all of the staff so scared of you?" Blake could feel the tension rise between the two, "Let's just say before I met you… I was hunting down a certain wanted criminal and it lead me here… and let's just say I may have ruined most of the owner's staff and himself for like a month."

She scratched the back of her head as Blake rolled her eyes, "Whatever… Let's just enjoy the night." Blake removed her bow and allowed her cat ears to "breathe", and vaguely listened to Yang talk about everything, "Alright! This is a new song coming in from this young hip-hop artist named Shwayze… So get your butts on that floor and enjoy!" Blake perked up towards the DJ booth which also caught Yang's attention, "Oh, so I guess my kitten doesn't only love rock and roll…" Blake scoffed, "Hey, I also hate the club. It feels too crowded-." Before Blake could finish a man tapped her shoulder, "H-H-Hey honesy… Hows about I… Get you a drink?"

Before Yang could even grow in anger she watched her girlfriend punch the drunk in the face and storm out, she quickly finished her drink and followed Blake out of the door, "Look, I'm sorry that I brought you here. It's just that…. That's the only club where I can get anything stronger than watered out bee-." Blake instantly closed the gap between the two and began to fight for dominance within the kiss, the yellow fury had to take a step back to balance herself from the sudden attack of love. Blake separated from her girlfriend to catch her breath, "How about I just sneak us a few good beers and we enjoy them back at Beacon, with my choice of music?"

***Cliff edge of Emerald Forest, 8:30 PM**

Yang had quickly jumped at the request and they made their way to a few places before heading back to their team dorm to grab a speaker and Blake's scroll. They sat by the cliff edge in two lawn chairs laying the speaker behind them and watched the moon, "You know I never expected you to be this loose kitten. I mean when we first met, you were so…"

"Silent, locked up, and I believe you're looking for boring?" Blake popped open the bottle of liquid bread and took a swig, "Well, yeah…" Yang copied Blake as the other was going through her scroll's music library.

The two listened to a shuffled playlist of rock and hip-hop while including some forms of metal. They kept to themselves only letting each other's eyes speak the words they didn't need to say. It was silent until the same song from Junior's club started to play, "So why did you actually want to leave. Because you wanted to enjoy this song just with your lover?" Blake rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Nope." And with that she put her beer down and got up and started to sing along,

_Baby will you be my, Corona and lime…._

_And I will be your main squeeze…._

_Let me tell you about a girl I know,_

_She likes hip hop and rock and roll,_

_She walks slow down the avenue…_

Blake kept singing as Yang laughed at every time Blake misinterpreted a word for something else, after a few more failed lines Blake decided to sit with Yang as the song continued, "You know, this might be the first Halloween where I didn't have to worry about someone expecting me to dress all slutty…" Blake giggled and blushed at the mere thought, "Let me guess, you actually had a couple costumes didn't you?" Yang kept silent, "I swear Yang Xiao Long, if there is at least one costume in the closet when we get back that is even close to slutty, I will not show you this side again."

"I promise, there is not a single costume in there that is close to slutty… Besides my "special" sets for _roleplaying_." Yang finished her answer in a more seductive tone in which Blake had begun to blush madly, "Okay… Okay… I get it, you don't have anything like that." She kissed Yang on the cheek, "It doesn't matter anyways as long as I'm your main squeeze."

"Oh you will be," Yang chuckled, "But I'm always going to be your corona and lime kitten."

**Me: So drinks, beers, beers, and more beers. Oh and a joke and a pun….. Crap….**

**Yang: *laughs* Oh god that is fucking hilarious...**

**Blake: Shut up, it was not my idea!**

**Me: Wow… I guess she can find out… Anyways I hope to end this week with the White Rose tomorrow… As you read this… It is actually being typed up! Peace out guys expect it tomorrow!**


	6. Day 6

Chapter 6: After Midnight

**Me: Fuck! I had to rewrite the whole thing and missed the release time! FUCK!**

**Ruby: What about this *shows paper to Fear***

**Me: That'll work… I think? I don't know….**

**Ruby: It'll work… Trust me… Fear owns nothing!**

***Beacon Hospital, Psych Ward, December 20, 2015**

Ruby had been admitted to Beacon Hospital on account that her father and sister deemed her crazy for believing in mystical Grimm monsters and mystical hunters/huntresses that she considered everyone she knew as one. They first thought it was just Ruby's way of coping with the loss of her mother, Summer, but it had kept going on after. She was always visited by them once a month. It had been nearing her first year after admittance and there she had met her crush, _Weiss Schnee…. "Strange name…" _Remembering when she first met her Weiss had been closed off from her and only said a few sentences whenever they had talked. Slowly but surely over the 11 months Ruby had watched as Weiss opened up to the girl. But to her it was only a side thought as tonight it was the time Ruby would escape…

_Alright, guards are going to check past this ward in 3… 2… 1… _As if father time had deemed it right, two men in nursing attire walked to check on the rooms in Ruby's hall she waited until she was sure they were gone and made her move. She opened the door silently using a keycard she swiped from a janitor, she had already dressed in some darkened blue jeans, a red and black-stripped tee, a dark grey jacket and a backpack filled with some necessities she would need to survive until she could get everything settled, _Guess it's time to say my goodbyes…. _

She silently made her way through the winding white halls of the dimly lit hospital towards Weiss' room, she looked through the viewing glass and noticed the white-haired girl was up and looking straight at her, "Ruby? What are you doing?" Ruby walked over to the door and used the keycard to let herself in, "Look Weiss, it's just that. I was wrongly put in here…"

"That's what they all say… But… Why? I mean if you were going to leave what about me? Haven't you thought about what I wou-." Ruby silenced Weiss with a kiss after what seemed like a few minutes Ruby separated, "Just get dressed and we'll head out," Weiss had no other response than just to have Ruby turn away, "Okay, but what will we do? It's not like I have anything for us to use... I don't even know why I'm here in the first place… It's been about 3… Maybe 4 years I've been here? Anyways, I'm ready…" Ruby turned around and looked at the girl as she was dressed in a pure-white skirt and a white jacket, "Alright… Let's go, if I remember correctly the guards will notice that I'm gone…." She checked her watch, "In 15 minutes so let's go."

Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and they made a dash for the exit. No caring if any guard or nurse saw them, Ruby for once in her first time was worried if she could escape with Weiss, it's not like that she didn't have a plan as soon as they got out, it was that will Weiss be able to make it? Weiss didn't even know why she was admitted in the first place, slowing down near the main office Ruby stopped shy of the corner and shushed Weiss before she could speak in a low whisper, "Alright, I'm going to look up your file and we're going to find out why. Just stay behind the desk and watch for guards through the security monitors."

Weiss nodded and followed Ruby as they snuck into the main office, Ruby made her way into the files room and Weiss looked at the computer and watched the cameras for any guards. Weiss couldn't help but feel scared to death, ever since she met Ruby she felt like the world was sending her more punishment for being crazy but Weiss knew she wasn't going mad, she had to have been wrongly admitted.

_I mean why would I be considered crazy if I'm normal with or without those fucking pills! _It's not like there's something wrong with me? _Right Onyx? "I have no quarrel with this Weiss, surely it is because you had once mentioned about me and thought of me as a human…" Bah, you're no help… Especially when you leave me whenever I take those pills, "Well, have you tried putting one and one together? You're a smart girl." _Weiss had kept fighting amongst herself before Ruby came back with a file, "I got your file and my file now come on!" Before Weiss could react Ruby had once again grabbed Weiss' hand and smashed her hand holding the files on the "open door" button, "Alright 5 minutes now come on!"

But earlier than Ruby had expected the alarms went off and Ruby decided it was time to fully book it, "Come on!" Ruby had yanked Weiss' arm and almost made them both stumble but luckily catching themselves they ran as fast as they could towards the door, "YOU TWO STOP NOW!" The guards had picked up their trail and were running behind them, "Weiss pick up your feet!" Ruby had mustered up her strength and used it to pick up Weiss' body and carry her in a bridal system towards the door, "CLOSE THE DOOR!" Ruby heard the order as it was barked and could hear as one pair of footsteps break away warning her to run even faster, mustering up even more strength than what she thought she didn't have and made her way to the door as it was closed and locked behind them forcing the guard originally chasing them to stop in his tracks.

Ruby panted as she let Weiss back on her feet, holding the files, "Okay… We have to hurry and run before they call others over… Now come on." Ruby and Weiss ran away from the building and the parking lot until they were sure they had escaped, finding themselves in a park at the middle of the night Ruby put the backpack down and pulled out Weiss' file and a water bottle, "So… As soon as we read this… This will show why you were admitted… Plus, there's no turning back… We're escaped convicts per say…" Ruby waited for Weiss' response, "Fine… But I just need to know, what plan do you have to help us survive?"

"You'll find out after you open the file. Or if you choose not to." Weiss swapped looks between the file and Ruby, "…Open it…" Ruby flipped open the file to Weiss' medical records, "Weiss Schnee, admitted Beacon Hospital Psychological Ward at January 5, 2010 at 4:30 AM. Reason of admittance, Patient showed signs of Dissociative Identity Disorder and Schizotypal Personality Disorder she had imagined a "friend" called Onyx, and created a whole world to herself as a world known as Agartha… It is unknown whether this has any link to the disorder but she has shown signs of not knowing of her other identities unless she is speaking to her friend Onyx." Ruby looked up at a tear-filled Weiss who kept mumbling, "Damn them… Damn them… Damn them…"

"Weiss? A-Are you okay?" Ruby closed the file and put it back in her backpack and tried to hug Weiss who backed off, "Don't touch me..! I-I'm crazy Ruby! I'm a monster!"

Ruby tackled the quivering girl and hugged her tightly, "Weiss, you're not a monster…. You're not crazy… You're as unique as I am… Plus, what does it matter that you're as crazy as me… I was also admitted to this ward under the same reason… It's just that, when the doctors explained it to me, they told me of another patient who had it but never mentioned you or anyone else like that crazy girl who speaks a proper English with manners and all! Besides… I love you…" Weiss stopped repeating herself and looked at Ruby in the eyes, "Ruby… Thank you… I… I… I love you too…" Before Weiss could lean up to kiss the tackled girl she felt herself get pulled away, "Ruby! Ruby!?" She watched as the world went black around her,

***Team RWBY's Dorm April 5, 2015 1:00 AM**

Weiss jumped up from her bed startling everyone else including the crimson red girl sleeping next to her with a scream, After Ruby had snuck out and gotten Weiss some coffee, she explained her nightmare to the rest of her team mates, no one could say anything until Ruby perked up, "I… I had a similar dream too… It's just that… I wouldn't have thought you'd go crazy from something like that…" She smiled as Yang and Blake had ignored it and went straight back to bed, "But, as a team leader… I always make sure I watch for my team mates… Even the ones I love…" Ruby leaned in and hugged Weiss, "Now, let's go back to bed princess… Oobleck's probably going to yell at us if we're late again…" Weiss nodded her head and put the empty coffee mug to the table, the two climbed back into Weiss' bed and kissed each other good night before cuddling to Weiss' heart's content.

**Me: Well, to explain the two disorders, one is basically the legitimate word for Multiple personality disorder or MPD and the other is basically what would be considered someone who is to start imagining a real person who eats, talks, sleeps, but is not seen by anyone else but by said person.**

**Ruby: Yep! I kind of had to study the two terms really hard too before Fear just did a quick 1-minute google search on them…. Dammit….**

**Me: Hey, you have to study for it, while I just have to understand the term and help the readers understand the terms. Anyways, I apologize for how this is late. I hope to make another one for missing Sunday last week. For now this is Fearmortali signing off. Enjoy the night folks!**


End file.
